1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to image capture technology, and particularly to an electronic device and switching method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Image capture devices can perform security surveillance by capturing images of monitored locations and transmit the captured images to a central computer. Actively monitored locations must be switched, however, by a controller installed in the central computer. Accordingly, it is inefficient to change the monitored locations. Therefore, an efficient method for switching the monitored locations is desired.